Tank
Tanks are the main feature of the game. You feed, breed and inspect fish from here. There are two main tanks and a Sale Tank. Each tank has the same options. Top Bar Inventory In the upper left of the window there's the inventory. The inventory holds four items * Fish food: first spot. Always there. * Fish cures: second spot. Cures can be bought in the Fish Store * Fish enhancers: third spot. Fish Enhancers can be bought in the Fish Store * Fish eggs: fourth spot. Fish Eggs can be bought in the Fish Store To use an item, the player has to drag it in the destination tank. Magic fishes In the upper center of the window there's a summary of the discovered magic fish. Other tanks In the upper right of the window there are buttons that helps move around tanks. Clicking on them changes the tank; dragging a fish over a tank name moves it in that tank. If the active Tank is selected from these buttons a message appears: "You are already in Tank One" (or "Tank Two" or "Sale Tank"). If the Tank Two is selected but the Tank has not been bought in the Fish Store, a message appears: "You don't own a second breeding tank yet!". Bottom Left Menu This button takes the player back to the Main Menu. Supplies This button takes the player to the Supplies Shop. Species When an adult fish is placed in the Isolation Tank, this button opens the Species screen where the player can view the family tree of a fish up to its grandparents. If no fish is in the Isolation Tank, this message will appear: "No fish in isolation!". If a baby or teen fish is in the Isolation Tank, this message will appear: "This fish is not old enough to examine.". Sell Fish This button takes the player to the Fish Shop. Black Box The bigger black box activates when a fish is clicked, dragged or placed in the Isolation Tank. * First line: Fin Type and Body Type of the fish, but a general "Unknown" is written when a baby or teen fish is clicked, dragged or placed in the Isolation Tank; * Second line: status (sick, dead or pregnant); * Third line: Age; The smaller black box holds information about how much cash the player owns. Isolation Tank On the bottom of the screen there's a little tank called "Isolation tank". Drag a fish here to isolate it and inspect it. The isolation tank has two purposes * Breeding (see Breeding) * Inspecting species (see above) Bottom Right The bottom right portion of the screen has two bars: * Health * Fed These bars refer to the fish currently clicked, dragged or in the Isolation Tank. The trash can is to eliminate a fish. Just drag one fish over. A confirmation prompt will ask if you are really sure: "Delete the fish?". Screen Saver Clicking on the Screen Saver button makes the game fullscreen (if in windowed mode), hides the top and bottom bar. Click anywhere to go back to the game (fullscreen or windowed) Category:Tank Category:Game Mechanics